


How To Love A Maia

by orphan_account



Series: For Love of Dark and Light [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Tyelpes Bad Life Choices, Unhealthy Relationships, Vague Mention of Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor on Sauron.</p><p>(You were never his alone, and you are terrified.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Love A Maia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [How To Love A Maia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541016) by [shadowoftheday654321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321)



1.

When he comes to your door, the gates of your city, let him in with a second thought. When he says he comes bearing gifts doubt him, and listen. And when he says, in private, he knows of a way to preserve that which your people have wrought, remain disbelieving, but let him in. Shelter him.

But do not trust him. Not yet.

2.

The warnings will come, listen but do not send him away. Sacrifices must be made for the sake of advancement.

(When he smiles it will be gold and bright and full of promises.)

3.

He is like a snake or a bird. Smooth and charming, with a voice like the flight of nightingales and laugh makes you want to hear more.

He reminds you of your fathers.

4.

Watch him. Recognize his habits, who he speaks to, what metals he prefers and how he teaches. When he looks at you with lust in his gaze turn your head. Ignore him.

You do not know enough yet.

5.

When drunk off wine, kiss him.

6.

Let him devour you. Offer your lips, your throat, your arms, and your thighs. Make no sound as he consumes you, you need this.

7.

Tell him you are not your father or your grandfather. Remember that this is not love. Watch him as he nods and twines a lock of your hair around his finger.

(You’re already in too deep.)

8.

When you realize you love him create. Create, create, until your eyes drop and your hands tremble. Do not tell him when he finds you in your workshop, with dark eyes and closed fists.

This was not part of the plan.

9.

He says he loves you with bright eyes, and clouds in his heart.

You feel like he doesn’t want to love you, so remain silent until he grasps your shoulders and demands an answer with what is almost a snarl.

Tell him.

10.

Rejoice in what you learn and what time you have together. This will not last, and it can only end badly.

11.

Work, create, and work now that you know what he is. You made a mistake so take what you know and what he taught you and create something even he cannot touch. Not completely

12.

When he comes with his armies do not flinch, or flee. This is your city and he is your fault, you will face this with no fear.

You are terrified.

13.

You wonder if he knows you were never his alone. Tell him this, and watch him snarl.

14.

Laugh when he takes your heart. You’ve always loved too much, and this is the price.

15.

Die in triumph and shame. 

16.

Your greatest fault is your greatest strength. Hold to that.


End file.
